Rollplay Episode 09
Recap Chandar In Chandar the next day, the party go in search of Sir Brightblade. Getting an appointment with the mayor, they find out that Sir Brightblade asked the mayor about the crypts and has been seen poking around them recently. Before leaving the party get permission to enter the crypt. The party after debating between two plans, decide to get Tudagub to Command him to sleep then to quickly tie him up when he's unconscious. Entering the crypt the party hear what's seems to be Sir Brightblade, chanting. Because of their noisy armour, the chanting stops and Sir Brightblade, alerted starts heading towards the party. As the party continues on and Sir Brightblade comes around a corner to face the party, Tudagub casts Command on him, making him sleep. The party quickly take away his armour and weapons, binding and gaging him. As Vincent is trying to knock him unconscious so they can remove the rest of his armour, they hear a eerie shriek coming from the direction Sir Brightblade came from. Looking behind him the see a humanoid creature made of smoke. Bregor ungags Brightblade finding out that he was here to slay the creature, he then unbinds Sir Brightblade, who sees that his sword is behind the creature, starts running. Vincent manages to finish off the wraith, but not before Bregor losses two levels to its Life Leech attack. Afterwards they find out of Sir Brightblade that he and Dalamar talked once in the past, containing a few heated words between the two. Vincent gives Sir Brightblade the ultimatum that he can come with the party peacefully or dead. Sir Brightblade prepares to fight, but isn't able to do anything before Tudagub is able to cast Hold Person on him. Vincent then proceeds’ to inflict a mortal wound to Brightblade killing him, much to the disdain of the rest of the party. Bregor removes Brightblade’s head from his body and wraps it up in a piece of cloth. Vincent sheathes Brightblade’s magical sword. The party make a swift exit from the town of Chandar and head back to Valesburg. Valesburg Entering the town the party head straight for Dalamar's tower. Upon receiving the news that Brightblade is dead, he orders the party to leave the tower. He uses Hold Person on Tudagub, threatening him to stop wasting his time after he asks him to check out the pink boots again. The party head to the local bar, asking the bar keeper they find out there are some Goblins terrorizing the town of Bremer. Abigaël goes and visits her boyfriend Gilfas, purchasing a piece of magical Elven chainmail with the aqua marines she looted off Brightblade's body. Danger on the Horizon As everyone gets back to the bar Tudagub warns the party that they need to get out of town, when they get outside of town he informs the party that he detects something bad is going to happen. Travelling north the party find out that there have been sightings of Goblins between Bremer and Silverhal, as they travel further Tudagub detects an approaching danger. Death of Mr. Mogwoggles As most of the party sleeps in the tavern Abigael decides to repeat the actions of party's first night and sends Mr._Mogwoggles downstairs to distract the night watchman. The night watchman who was reading a book, angered by the vermin, throws the butchers knife at Mr. Mogwoggles. Abigael decides to ignore threat to Mr. Mogwoggles and goes for the money. As she gets behind the counter the dying scream of Mr. Mogwoggles is heard and the watchman's voice announces Ha, Finally!. As the watchman returns Abigael fails to hide and gets spotted by him. Later she wants Tudagub to resurrect the ferret but he demands 75 gold and to wipe away the debt. His heal doesn't do anything but he gets 25 gold and Abigael goes away to bury the ferret. Bremer and High-vale Mountain Range Entering Bremer the party find out that goblins have been ransacking and burning farms on the edge of the village and that they are hold up somewhere in the High-vale Mountains. The party set up camp on the outskirts of the village nearest the mountains, after a few days of waiting for an attack the party decide to head into the mountains to scout out the area. During the first night Vincent is woken up by a noise, waking up the rest of the party they are attacked by a pack of worgs and riders. After defeating most of the goblins the rest of them retreat and as the party finishes of the remaining worgs. Trivia * Geoff Robinson (@EGiNcontroL) stated that he's happy that the Jar Jar Binks of the game has died. * Tudagub has revealed his desire to obtain a pet Turtle in the future. (Turtlegub) Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes